1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bedding foundations, and more particularly to support modules for use in nestably stackable wire bedding foundations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has become more common for mattress sets to include an upper spring mattress and a lower semi-rigid bedding foundation, instead of a lower box spring mattress. The completed semi-rigid bedding foundation is typically manufactured in stages, by two or more different manufacturers. The first manufacturer makes a wire bedding foundation assembly having a plurality of support modules or other support structures connected to a wire grid assembly that represents a support surface. The second manufacturer makes a wooden slatted base to which the wire assembly is mounted. The second manufacturer or a third manufacturer then finishes the process of making the completed bedding foundation by attaching the wire assembly to a wooden slatted base, and then typically adding padding and a fabric cover.
To date, there are numerous versions of such semi-rigid bedding foundations, and it has been found to be particularly efficient for warehousing and shipping purposes if the wire assemblies are made to be nestably stackable. That is to say that when one wire bedding foundation assembly is stacked atop another like wire assembly, portions of the upper wire assembly fit at least partially within the lower wire assembly, such that the height of the two wire assemblies when stacked is less than the total of the individual heights of the two wire assemblies added together.
The bedding industry has developed various nestably stackable configurations, which either utilize individual support modules connected to an upper wire grid, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,499, or use some form of elongated bent wires that run the length of a bedding foundation to create a nestably stackable foundation, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,064. However, these types of bedding foundations exhibit a disadvantageous inherent tendency to have support legs, running from the upper wire grid to the base of the wire assembly, which are parallel to or perpendicular to the sides or ends of the wire grid assembly. Such orientation of the support legs tends to have good performance in resisting either lateral or longitudinal forces on the upper surface of the bedding foundation, but does not perform favorably in regard to forces from multiple directions in addition to their basic function of vertically supporting the upper surface of the bedding foundation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an additional novel and nonobvious type of support module for use in a nestably stackable bedding foundation which permits efficient manufacture, storage and shipping of bedding foundations of the semi-rigid wire type. A further object of the invention is to provide a support module that when connected to a wire grid does not have support legs that are in planes parallel to or perpendicular to the sides or ends of the wire grid assembly, and therefore, is better equipped to resist forces from multiple directions. Another object of the present invention is to provide four mounting points for connection of each support module to an upper wire grid assembly. Still another object of the present invention is to provide nestably stackable bedding foundation assemblies having support modules that permit easy stacking and removal of one bedding foundation with respect to another like bedding foundation. Another object of the invention is to provide a bedding foundation assembly that may be easily attached to a base structure.
The present invention addresses shortcomings in prior art bedding foundation assemblies, while providing the above mentioned desirable features.